


If We Ruled the World...

by asgardiandrums



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Merlin (TV), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Canon, F/M, Kingdom fights, M/M, Some Fluff, ok so maybe its alot crack, slight crack, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdoms of Aloha, Addlestone, and Probie are at war with the kingdoms of Camelot, Alpha, and Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Ruled the World...

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Information on the kingdoms:  
> Addlestone is ruled by King Holmes and King Watson. They control the UK, France, Spain, Switzerland, Portugal, and Ireland. Allied with Aloha and Probie.
> 
> Aloha is ruled by King McGarrett and King Williams. They control the US, Mexico, All of the pacific and much of the Indian ocean islands, Japan, Australia, and South America. Number one power in the world. Allied with Addlestone and Probie.
> 
> Probie is ruled by Queen David and King DiNozzo. They control Italy, Israel, Greece, All the countries bordering the Mediterranean, and Middle East. Allied with Addlestone and Aloha.
> 
> Camelot is ruled by King Arthur and King Merlin. They control all of Asia (excluding the islands), Russia, Germany, Austria, The Netherlands, Belgium, Denmark, Norway and all countries west of that except the Mediterranean countries. Number two power in the world. Allied with Alpha and Vegas. Arthur is the only and younger brother to Deeks. Merlin is Derek's cousin.
> 
> Alpha is ruled by King Hale and King Stilinski. They control Africa, Madagascar, and Antarctica. Allied with Camelot and Vegas. Merlin is Derek's cousin.
> 
> Vegas is ruled by Queen Blythe and King Deeks. They control Canada, Iceland, Greenland, Alaska, and the Arctic. Allied with Camelot and Alpha. Deeks is Arthur's only, and older brother.

Sally Donovan raced down the hall, a flashing light in her hand.  
“Sir, there’s been an attack on Japan!” she panted, tired from running.  
“Not our division,” the man behind the desk said, mouth full of doughnut.  
“You’ll want it. Camelot ordered it,” she said, eyes wide with panic.  
“Shit,” the man mumbled and reached for his phone. “Yes, hello? This is D.I. Lestrade. I need to talk to King Holmes.”

“Boss!” Kono screamed as she ran into the Aloha Castle’s main office.  
“Kono! is everything ok?” Steve asked, looking up from his paperwork. Danny, who was reading over his shoulder, also looked up.  
“Camelot just attacked Japan,” Kono said.  
“What?! Why?!” Danny said, reaching over his husband to grab the phone on the desk.  
“We have no clue. Addlestone just called,” Kono’s face had fear all over it.  
“Danno, call Probie. This is war,” Steve said, his face getting that stone cold feel.

“Tony!” Ziva screamed down the hall.  
“Yes, love?” Tony smiled and stepped out of a doorway to see what his queen wanted.  
“Camelot attacked Japan,” Ziva informed him.  
Tony’s smile fell, “What? How?”  
“We aren’t sure. Addlestone got the alert, called Aloha. Aloha called us,” Ziva explained.  
“So, does this mean, we’re, uh,” Tony couldn’t bring himself to say it.  
“We’re at war,” Ziva sighed.

“Good work men!” King Arthur said, clapping his hands. “Call Alpha and Vegas, inform them we are at war.”  
Arthur turned to face his king, Merlin, and give him a congratulations kiss.  
“The Pacific will be ours, love, it’s only a matter of time,” Merlin whispered into his husband’s ear.

Arthur beamed at him, leaning into his embrace.  
“Maybe we can crush Aloha,” Merlin whispered.  
“But then there’s no one else to play with!” Arthur pouted.  
“We could rule the world, Arthur. Think about it! Aloha is the largest kingdom in the world. If we knock out our rival, we can claim the world!” Merlin squeezed his husbands shoulders excitedly.  
Arthur thought about it for a minute. “Let’s just conquer the Pacific and see where that goes, yes?”  
Merlin nodded, and Arthur pecked him on the cheek.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Merlin smiled.

“Stiles!” Derek whispered in the dark.  
“mhphm,” Stiles mumbled.  
“Stiles!” Derek said, louder this time.  
“Huh? What? I’m up!” Stiles shot up, the sounds of the African Jungle surrounded them.  
“Do you hear that?” Derek asked.  
“Hear what?” Stiles rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
“It’s loud enough for non-wolf ears to hear it,” Derek stated.  
Stiles yawned and listened to the darkness. He heard the lions, the tigers, the monkeys, and oh wait, were those bells?  
“Bells,” Stiles stated with a yawn.  
“That’s what I thought...” Derek whispered.  
Both husbands looked at each other for a minute.  
“Oh shit, he actually did it,” Stiles said, hopping out of bed.  
“God, Arthur is a crazy, land hungry, son of a bitch,” Derek mumbled angrily.  
“Hey now! Merlin is your cousin!” Stiles said, pulling on his pants.  
“Doesn’t mean I like Arthur,” Derek grumped.  
“True,” Stiles said.  
Once dressed, the pair rushed to the disaster center in their castle, to assist Camelot.

“Mhmm, Kensi, darling, you smell so good,” Deeks purred, nipping at his wife’s ear.  
“Call me darling again and you’re not getting laid,” Kensi smirked at him.  
“Maple sugar and sex,” Deeks whispered.  
Kensi turned her head to capture him in a kiss. Their kiss grew more passionate as the seconds ticked by.  
Until the alarms sounded.  
“Goddamit Arthur!” Deeks shouted.  
Kensi giggled, and pushed Deeks off her. “He’s your only brother, go help him.”  
“Yeah, yeah, the damn idoit,” Deeks groaned, getting up to look at the smart board in their bedroom. “He’s land lusting again.”  
“More like island lusting,” Kensi commened, taking a peak at the map.  
“Idiot. He knows better then to challege Aloha,” Deeks said.  
“Guess he got bored,” Kensi said.  
Deeks moaned. “Let’s just be thankful he doesn’t get bored like some kings do!” Deeks coughed King Holmes.  
Kensi giggled.  
“God help me,” Deeks sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come :D 
> 
> i had this idea building in my head, "what if my fandoms ruled the world?" and this was born.
> 
> Due to the AfterElton poll, and McDanno loosing, i kinda made McDanno and Merther enemies, but i love them both so much, this is just for fun.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
